Anything Goes Air Piracy
by Cptdave
Summary: The world is different. Zepplins fly through the air. Some carry passengers, some cargo and some armed planes. Civilian and military zeps roam the world. So do a new age of Pirates. Out of japan flies the pirate zep known only as the Amaterasu. Her


Anything Goes Air Piracy Prologue 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any anime shows/manga/movies or video games. I'm just a hard working Army boy trying to survive in this crazy world while having a little fun.

Author's Notes: Hey all. Yeah I know, I haven't put out chapter 2 for Flux Corps yet. Its only 50-75 done right now and hopefully will be done soon. That is if God and my muse will help me out! Anyway, this one has been burning a hole in my brain lately so I thought I would put it down and see how it works out. For those not familiar this is a cross between Ranma 1/2 and Crimson Skies.

Prologue

A young man sighed as he pulled his modified Brigand fighter/bomber up to the hook of his family's zepplin. As his hook caught on the dropped bar, he cut his engine power as his plane was pulled up to the hangar deck on the inside of the zepplin. He pulled off his flying cap and wiped away the sweat that coated his brow. Once his plane was settled in its slot he opened the canopy and got out. He turned around and lovingly caressed his plane, drinking in its black and red form. While not the most graceful of craft that he could fly it had the power to punch out anything that did get in his crosshairs, and he hadn't been shot down once in it. As his eyes drew twoards the nose of the craft he smiled at the kill markings painted there. Fourteen planes were painted there with a kanji symbol about them, just rearward of them were three zepplins painted there with the same symbol. As he caressed them, thinking of all the pain that he had gone through to get them he heard a voice behind him.

"So any news ones to be painted on them today boss?" A young woman's voice asked him.

The young man turned around to see a young woman who stood two inches shorter than his own six foot frame. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a pony tale. Her brown eyes stared at him, waiting for his reply as she bounced a spanner off of the hip of her mechanics coveralls. He smiled at her and shook his head at her. He then slowly started to walk away from his plane, heading for the planning room in the zepplin.

"I head a rattle in the cowling, could you check on it for me Ukyou?" He asked before he disappeared around the corner, his soft baritone causing her to turn around and look at his retreating form.

She watched sadly as her pig-tailed boss left, shaking her head slightly. 'Poor Ranma. He's never been the same since he lost his parents and Akane that day.' She thought sadly as she turned back to look at Ranma's plane. As she started to go over it she saw that the paint on one of the kanji was starting to fade.

"Konatsu, get me the kill paint will ya." She yelled out to the mostly empty hangar.

"Of course Ukyou!" A young man's voice called out. Not too long after that a form dropped down from about her, landing lightly on his feet. He stood up and handed her a can of paint along with a brush with a wink. "There you go my dear." He said with a grin.

Ukyou smiled softly at him as she gently took it in her hands. He watched as she went through the ritual of a prayer before opening the can and dipping the brush in it. They both turned to the plane and looked at the faded kill mark and kanji.

"Ranma's first kill after that day. Three years and still we're no closer than when we started." Ukyou said sadly.

"But we will never forget why we fight, nor who we are fighting. Those who were the cause of that day will pay with their life's blood." Konatsu continued as Ukyou slowly painted in the kill mark again and then went of the kanji.

"Our enemies shall fall, so we swore three years ago, and if its one thing that still stands true to our clan..."Ukyou started.

"Its that the Saotomes never fail, no matter what the odds." Konatsu finished as he carefully closed the paint can and took the brush back from Ukyou.

As the couple left the hangar a few hours later all the lights went off except for the one that lite Ranma's plane. One almost seemed drawn to it as it sat there in the dark. Its black and red form with a rearing horse on the top and bottom of the wings. Six guns on the wings and two in a rear turret with pylons for several rockets underneath the wings and one underneath the main body. Above the plane and zepplin kill markings the kanji seemed to glow softly with a life of their own. Seeming to call out to any watcher. All the kanji were one name. The name of the bane of the Saotome clan.

Kuno

TBC...

Author's ending notes: Yeah I know, shorter than my last prologue, but hey this seemed like a good ending spot. I know I'm starting in the middle of a story again, but it made sense to me. Don't worry I'm not going to go and do back story right away and then get to the meat of it. Instead I'm going to be doing flashbacks during the story itself. Ukyou and Konatsu together you might ask. Yup they are, and that'll be explained in the flashbacks how that happened. For those of you familiar with Crimson Skies for the PC this is set roughly around the same time. Well R&R please. And if you don't want to post a review but want to ask any questions or have suggestions then my email address is for reading and take care!


End file.
